In a personal mobility vehicle such as an electric vehicle with inverted pendulum control, it is known to provide a battery case having an open upper and rear end in a rear part of the vehicle body frame and a lid pivoted to an upper end of the battery case to selectively close the open upper end of the battery case. With a projection projecting from the bottom wall of the battery case engaging a corresponding recess formed in the bottom end of the battery, a latch claw formed in the lid selectively engages a latch recess formed in the upper end of the battery so that the battery can be retained in the battery case by engaging the upper and bottom ends of the battery. See JP2013-237334A, for instance.
In a known battery mounting structure for an electric bicycle, a bracket fixedly attached to the vehicle body is provided with a positioning recess and an engagement recess, and the battery is provided with a support pin that is configured to be seated in the positioning recess. The battery is further provided with an engagement projection which is configured to be engaged by the engagement recess as the battery is rotated around the support pin seated in the positioning recess. See JP2000-142551A.
In the prior art disclosed in JP2013-237334A, the battery case is required to be fitted with a pivoted lid which complicates the battery retaining structure.
In the case of the prior art disclosed in JP2000-142551A, the lower part of the battery can be supported in a highly simple manner, but a latching structure is required for securing an upper part of the battery in a stable manner against vibrations and impacts which the vehicle is expected to experience.
In the field of personal mobility, the vehicle is often provided with a handle or a grip for lifting the vehicle for transportation and other purposes, in addition to a battery case for accommodating a battery therein in a detachable manner.